divinus_iiifandomcom-20200214-history
Hyummin
The Hyummin are one of the older and largest selka tribes, founded during the Age of Monsters. They live on eastern Atokhekwoi, on a peninsula roughly a thousand kilometres south of the Kangjiang river, near the Grottu tribe. Geography Tthe Hyummin tribe is located on a peninsula roughly a thousand kilometres south of the Kangjiang river, on eastern Atokhekwoi. The beach on which many of the selka live is long and flat. An abundance of fish in the area allowed for the population growth. The tribe has dotted the beach with many sleeping pits and huts. Large stones mark borders. A large bonfire is maintained continuously in the heart of the tribe. Some distance downbeach is where Ippino's hut was. After Ippino's death, a shrine to Delphina of stacked stones and Ippino's old canoe was made and is regarded as a sacred space. History Age of Monsters The Hyummin were one of the largest tribes of selka. They consisted of five families: Lornun, Kilppundu, Korsachi, Punuphu, and Gorjapi. In their early history, the Hyummin were a divided tribe, with the five families constantly competing and disagreeing with each other. All families wished for the chieftain to be one of theirs, so they had no chieftain and no system. This division was their weakness.Ippino meets Panganeem and speaks of the Hyummin - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4881800 Ippino, a descendent of Gorjapi, had left on self-imposed exile to escape the disagreements. When he met Panganeem and Juttyu, he told them of the division in the Hyummin tribe, and the K'nights resolved to unite the families. One of the first selka the K'nights met in the Hyummin tribe was the Blasphemer. The Blasphemer spoke out against the gods, accusing them of being uncaring towards the selka and that life was meaningless and unjust. Panganeem argued against Gorpingu the Blasphemer, drawing on his own experience with the death of Tyuppa, and managed to persuade the Blasphemer and his followers to join the K'nights of Tyuppa in order to prove that life could have a purpose and to serve the selka first.Ippino shows Panganeem the Hyummin. Panganeem and the Blasphemer argue - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4896265 The K'nights went out to slay dangerous beasts, reunite lost families, and bring food to the hungry. Only after doing these great deeds were the K'nights able to approach the leaders of the Hyummin on the matter of how to unite the tribes. The K'nights explained how their own leadership worked, with Panganeem, Juttyu, Gorpingu and Ippino holding council and voted on decisions. Ippino then persuaded the Hyummin families to each pick a matriarch or patriarch to represent them, and when trouble arose these chosen leaders were to convene in council and vote on what to do. In this was the council of the Hyummin formed.The council of Hyummin is formed. The Grottu attack the Hyummin and are defeated - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4907108 Yupilgo arrived shortly afterwards, who was brought to the council by Panganeem. Yupilgo warned that the Grottu were armed with divine weapons and were invading all tribes nearby. It was Ippino who devised a plan to defeat the Grottu. When Hoshaf and the large Grottu army arrived, they were met by Panganeem, Juttyu and only the bravest of the Hyummin. A tough and bloody battle ensued, until the K'nights retreated through a field of dry grass. As the Grottu gave chase, Ippino and a handful of the Hyummin people released fire into the fields. The wind blew in the Hyummin's favour, and the Grottu were thoroughly routed. The survivors of the Grottu forces were captured, stripped of their weapons, and presented to the council. Yupilgo petitioned the council to hand the tribe over to Dradinku son of Viyoh of the Grottu and release the K'nights of Tyuppa so they could be the protectors of all selka. Panganeem petitioned the Hyummin to not pursue revenge, as he had fruitlessly done in the past, but instead to accept the Grottu as friends and find peace. So they did, and a time of peace blossomed between the two tribes. Juttyu and Yupilgo returned with Dradinku to the Grottu. Gorpingu and the K'nights went west to spread the order across the region. Ippino and other K'nights stayed in the Hyummin tribe to continue helping them. Panganeem left on his own journey. Ippino remained with the Hyummin until he died. Yupilgo visited the Hyummin regularly to tell stories among other things. Age of Lords After the death of Ippino, the Hyummin established a shrine to Delphina at Ippino's beach and declared that location a holy place. Some time later, Delphina herself appeared to the tribe and taught them about music. The Hyummin and Grottu held a musical performance for Delphina at Ippino's beach.The shrine to Delphina is made. Delphina appears. Hujaya becomes the first Stormbard - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4910442 Some time later, Hujaya was playing at this beach when Delphina appeared to her and appointed her as the first Stormbard. After impressing the Hyummin with her ability to control a squall, she took three apprentices, Sulingu, Kaleo and Pyouroff, and set out to travel. Over this time, the burgeoning Hyummin tribe became wary of their neighbours. A nearby tribe (whose chief's son was named Urlango) had started abusing fishermen along the coast. The Hyummin had set out to attack them, but Yupilgo and the K'nights of Tyuppa managed to arrange a peace treaty between that tribe,Yupilgo dies. Mention of Hyummin warfare - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4942764 albeit with a steep victim's tax. That tribe flaunted the treaty and was eventually wiped out by the K'nights of Tyuppa themselves.K'nights of Tyuppa fight a murderous tribe - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4948756 The ongoing growth of the Hyummin tribe demanded more territory to support their hunter-gatherer and fishing lifestyle. This led the Hyummin and Grottu to encroach upon the territories of other tribes, such as the Ubbo tribe and Aspasian tribe, to acquire more food. The Ubbo formed a coalition to resist their advances.Ubbo and Aspasian tribes have had Hyummin encroaching on their territory, and form a coalition to stop them - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4968481 Pyouroff campaigned the Hyummin to remain peaceful, much to the chagrin of Kirrethi.Pyouroff spreads propaganda in the Hyummin. Ashalla warns Pyouroff of danger approaching - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4998462 At the time of Desolation, Ashalla warned Pyouroff that a small horde of reaper spawn plus an Ihokhur were coming towards the Hyummin. Pyouroff warned the council and they mobilised. The K'nights of Tyuppa were alerted. The Stormbards and Kirrethi set aside their differences to join forces. Preparations were made.Pyouroff warns the Hyummin of the coming horde. Preparations are made - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/5047925 Notable People Ippino - an old and clever fisherman and poet who loved the sea. He was a ardent worshipper of Delphina. Gorpingu the Blasphemer - a jaded and vocal man who spoke out against the gods. The selka from the west. He and his followers were converted to K'nights of Tyuppa by Panganeem, and Gorpingu became a leading K'night. Hujaya - a talented singer and musician. An ardent worshipper of Delphina and the first Stormbard. Sulingu - a talented dancer and flautist, and one of the first four Stormbards. Kaleo - a talented singer, and one of the first four Stormbards. Pyouroff - a talented percussionist and wry man. One of the first four Stormbards. Kirrethi - Patriarch of the Korsachi family. A warrior with a desire for power and conquest. Joluri - Matriarch of the Kilppundu family. A huntress. Hapena - Matriarch of the Lornun family. A musician. Wakino - Patriarch of the Punuphu family. A clever craftsman. Bonapyo - Patriarch of the Gorjapi family. A fisherman. Culture Pantheon The Hyummin worship Kirron, Delphina and Bobbu (or Bobbo). They believe that Delphina is the wife of Kirron and that Bobbu is their child. Kirron is the chief creator and is associated with, among other things, humour. A shrine of bones near the middle of the tribe lands is dedicated to Kirron. Delphina is associated with the ocean and charm. Bobbu is associated with innocence, the sky, and the wind. A shrine to Delphina is located a distance downbeach, where Ippino had lived, and where Delphina had appeared multiple times. Sacrifices of fish bones (those which aren't given to Kirron) are made here, as are performances of music to other selka and the gods. Government In the Hyummin's early history, there was no organisation between the five families. This changed when Panganeem and Ippino of the K'nights of Tyuppa persuaded the Hyummin to form the council of the Hyummin, mirrored after the K'night's own form of leadership. Each of the five families of the Hyummin choses one matriarch or patriarch to represent them. These representatives then convene a council when trouble arises and vote on their course of action, each representative having one vote. Warfare The military of the Hyummin is structured and disciplined, likely taking influence from combat prowess and discipline of the K'nights of Tyuppa. Technology Fire - Ippino stole fire from a forest-fire lit by a pyrgerak. The Hyummin have maintained a perpetual bonfire ever since, 'breeding' the fire with their own beachwood. Fire is used in warfare. Weaponry - including spears, javelins, axes and shields. Musical instruments - including flutes, percussion and stringed instruments. Taught by Delphina. String - taught by Delphina. Drills - taught by Delphina. References Category:Mortals